1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ear-piercing devices and, more particularly, to an ear-piercing cartridge and stud gun system with a stackable packing box for the cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ear piercing, an increasingly commonplace fashion statement, is rapidly becoming a routine procedures, often performed by laypersons without medical experience or training. Today a number of manually operated devices that allow for the safe, hygienic, user-friendly piercing of ears are available. Examples of such systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,343 issued to Reil on Mar. 5, 1996, Application Ser. No. 292,249 filed Aug. 18, 1994, U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,170 issued to Reil on Aug. 11, 1998, Application Ser. No. 754,411 filed Nov. 21, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,774 (“the '774 patent”) issued to Reil on Feb. 9, 1999, Application Ser. No. 008,763 filed Jan. 19, 1998, all of which are incorporated herein by this reference.
The various ear-piercing systems that exist today essentially comprise a stud (also called an earring or a piercing earring) with a post (also called a pin or a piercing pin) and a nut (sometimes called a clasp or an earring clasp) that are mounted in an earring cartridge. During the ear piercing process, the ear is placed between the post and the nut and the cartridge is squeezed, either manually or by placing it in a stud gun, which causes the post to pierce the ear and engage the nut.
From a fashion standpoint, one of the most desirable earring designs is in the form of a hoop but, heretofore, hoop earrings have not been commonly used with ear-piercing systems. By and large, the studs in use today have designs that are symmetrical about the post. A primitive hoop earring ear-piercing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,471 (“the '471 patent”) but the disclosed design is not a fully closeable hoop thereby creating an unsightly design. The stud post (or piercing pin) is engaged by the nut (or clasp), leaving the hoop open. This is because the stud post is rigidly attached to the hoop of the stud, which implies that the hoop cannot be rotated to engage the piercing pin. Further, the open end of the hoop is not adapted to engage the piercing pin (or stud). Apart from its untoward appearance, the design disclosed in the '471 patent also poses a danger of scratching and injury to the wearer because of the open end of the hoop. Therefore, there exists a need today for a hoop earring that is fully closeable.
Additionally, the existing designs for earring nuts (or clasps) are such that the open end of the stud post sticks out of the nut after the stud post is engaged by the nut. This presents a potential for injury to the wearer of the earring because the open end of the stud post can scratch the wearer's neck behind the ear. Therefore, there is a need for an improved earring nut that will remove this potential for injury.
Further, the existing ear-piercing cartridges suffer from a number of drawbacks. To illustrate these drawbacks, consider the '774 patent, which represents the state-of-the-art in earpiercing design. The '774 patent describes an ear-piercing apparatus that is comprised of an earring cartridge which holds an earring stud and an earring nut in two opposed jaws, i.e., an earring jaw and a nut jaw. The stud is held within a stud post holder assembly (also called “pierced-ear earring cartridge” in the Reil '774 patent), which is a module that disassembles into two pieces. One of these pieces has a frangible and breakable tab at its rear.
Although, the '774 patent describes a simple, easy to use ear-piercing system, when it is used to pierce an ear, the two pieces of the stud post holder assembly may stay attached to the stud and, therefore, sometimes require manual removal from the earring. Even when the two pieces come off the stud, they fall out of the assembly, sometimes into the ear or onto the body of the subject whose ears are being pierced and at other times onto the floor.
Moreover, the reliance of the '774 patent on the frangible tab has design limitations. First, the breaking of the tab causes an unwanted noise that is often a source of distress or concern for the customer. Second, the use of the frangible tab leads to only discrete control over the ear-piercing process. In the invention of the '774 patent, when the earring assembly is squeezed, either holding it in a hand or mounted in an ear-piercing gun, the presence of the frangible tab implies that once the earring assembly is squeezed to the point of breaking the tab, the ear is pierced automatically. Thus, it prevents continuous control of the exact location and timing of the ear-piercing process. Because of the lack of continuous control over the location and timing of the ear-piercing process, the technician who is piercing the ear has to use guesswork to line the stud post with the desired piercing area. This causes him to sometimes miss the exact spot that he wanted to pierce.
Additionally, the ear-piercing system of the '774 patent and its predecessors have not been designed for use with the novel hinged hoop earrings described above.
Finally, the '774 patent discloses a sterilizable blister pack for storing and transporting the earring cartridge. While such a packing is a convenient, effective sterilizable packing for the cartridge, it does not provide rigid, vertical stackable storage for earring cartridges.